Deathline Rain
by Lch3ck3r
Summary: Deathline is a murderer. This is the tale of how she became the way she is. Warning: Murder, Gore, Depression, a lot of crazy crap. OC Creepypasta


The point of this book is to reveal the darkside and depressing thoughts of everyone in my grade. What happens to them, and what should happen. I will only use first names to protect their identities. Enjoy~ (there are 10 kids)

Jonah

I see what you do.

I see right through you.

You aren't hard to figure out.

Always grabbing the girls in the school, acting like youre the biggest player.

When really...

You're always being grabbed, Being taken advantage of. Every one can see it.

The hand marks left on your wrists.

The bite marks you try so hard to cover.

The strangle mark around your neck.

You act like a jack ass when really you aren't.

But it doesnt matter.

You don't think you matter.

Therefore... You dont.

You dont matter.

You're just another breathing nuisance.

Your fate is sealed.

* * *

Danielin

Danielin.

Such a weird name.

No one pays you much attention other than your group.

You're so clingy to that girl.

No one knows your story except for them.

No one cares anyway.

I can also see the bruises developed on your neck and arms, along with other places.

You can hear the sorrow in your voice.

No one cares though.

Except maybe that girl.

And those boys.

You always get made fun of because of your long blue hair.

Yet you can tell you dont dye it.

You strange boy.

You're thin and fragile looking, but you're one of the best athletes.

You freak.

* * *

Ericka

You always stare at that girl.

Disgusting.

All you do is eat and stare at other people.

Do you have nothing better to do?

No appearently you don't.

You pathetic garbage.

You always try and hug everyone but you suffocate them.

You even made one girl pass out by suffocating her in your boobs when she got into a fight with Danielin.

You made her go to the nurses office.

You pig.

Your fate has been sealed.

* * *

Jacob

Always clinging to that boy.

Are you a pedophile?

He's half your height.

He's in our class though.

You exploit your pervertedness like its nothing.

Youre all alone.

No one cares.

You have no parents.

You have no real family unless you consider that little group of yours.

Your fate has been sealed.

* * *

Lilu

Alone.

Dead.

Bleeding.

Fake.

You act like youre the happiest person in the world.

You are always sought after.

But you always reject.

You jump onto the school stage and sing in a beautiful way with your friends.

You dance.

You smile.

You cry.

You think no one notices your pain.

Everything you go through.

You climb up onto the roof sometimes and go missing.

I followed you once out of curiosity.

You leaned against the railing and cried.

You made no noise.

No redness on your face.

Just glistening diamonds rolled down your cheeks.

You took off your Naruto cuff and brought a knife to your wrist.

You slit it carefully and gracefully.

You then held your hand over the railing and let it drip.

Your mouth opened and a beautiful melody came out.

"Some of them want to use you.."

"Some of them want to get used by you"

"Some of them want to abuse you"

"some of them want to be abused.."

You then smiled and continued to let your blood flow over the railing.

Such a beautiful agony.

First time I met you I was trembling in pure madness.

You made me cry out of fear.

In music class.

We were told to chose a song that described us and how we saw the world.

The peice you played wass something I had never heard before.

I never want to hear another piano again because of you.

I felt my soul be crushed.

Your fate is undetermined.

* * *

James

Always being clung to by that boy.

You dont care though.

He treats you well.

He treats in a way he should as well though.

Doesnt matter.

Youre average.

Nothing special.

Your Fate is unknown.

* * *

Annalise

Nothing special about you.

Youre a whore thats fucked everyone in the whole school except for that little group of four that doesnt let anyone in.

Youre fate is sealed.

* * *

Nathan

Manwhore.

Dumb.

Irresponsible.

Heartless.

Die.

* * *

Rin

A sweet young boy.

Smart.

Intellegent.

Not quite as smart as some kids in the class but smarter than most.

Normal.

A good asset to the world.

* * *

Me

I am nothing.

I have nothing to share.

My fate is sealed with agonizing death.


End file.
